gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 245
Introduction Tetsunosuke has completely changed as he sincerely tries to perform his new job. Isaburo despises Tetsunosuke and tells Hijikata that he should dispose of him, but Hijikata, who came from a similar background, sympathizes with Tetsunosuke and looks after him. Meanwhile, Gintoki, who was arrested by the Mimawarigumi, has been assigned a mission by Isaburo. Plot After Tetsunosuke learned from Kondo Isao that Toushirou and Tetsunosuke had a similar background-story and Toushirou knows how Tetsu feels, Tetsunosuke turned from a B-Boy(Bad boy) into C-Boy(Cherry Boy) decided to become stronger to walk the same path as the Shinsengumi. Meanwhile, at the mimawarigumi headqueartes, Gintoki, who was arrested gets freed by Sougo who came to pick him up. Though Gintoki responds by attacking him blaming the Shinsengumi for his arrest. However their fight is interrurpted by Isaburo Sasaki. As Gintoki gets furious by the bills the shinsengumi sent him for his free realise Sasaki proposes a job for him while changing emails with him. Meanwhile,Hijikata trains Tetsunosuke up to become a strong man. During the training, Testunosuke told him that he didn"t want to be strong just himelf but that Hijikata should be strong also about facing his past and trying to come in terms with his brother in which he felt great regret of accidentely hurting in in the past. Shortly after the new Tetsunosuke tries his best to be as a good assistant as possible to Hijikata. After asking to be of some help to the group itself Hijikata lends him a letter to him to send it to his long-distance brother. Meanwhile, during the requst of Sasaki, Gintoki had infiltrated the terrorist group Check It Out Gang as it was rumoured that they were targeting the Mimawariugmi to found out information. Though Gintoki eventually gets involve in one of their action that became the kidnapping of Testunosuke who was on his way to deliver Hijikata"s letter. It turns out that Testunosuke was once a member of the group as he was now just seen as a traitor to them. Once the Shinsengumi hear of the news, they arrived quickly to the gang"s hang out on some abanonded buildings. The Mimawarigumi surprisingly arrived at the same time at the scene as it turns out that both the police group and been called out by the terrorist group to speak of negotiations with them with Tetsunosuke as a hostage. Sasaki though doesn"t care about his half brother"s hostage as he orders his men to destroy the terrorist all together. Kondo tries to stop his actions before he gets taken by surprised by the Mimarigumi"s vice commander Imai Nobume who suddenly moves in to kill him from behind. She gets however intercepted by Sougo who pulls his sword back to her. With that Hijikata as well would not let the Mimawarigumi near the terrorist as long as they had Tetsunosuke as a hostage. at the same time Sougu and Kondo had sneak into the building as they were planning to sneak in to rescue Tetsunosuke, though on the tail was Nobume as well. At the present, Sasaki smiles back to Hijikata as they both ready their swords to fight. Characters #Sasaki Tetsunosuke #Kondou Isao #Sougo Okita #Hijikata Toushirou #Yamazaki Sagaru #Sakata Gintoki #Sasaki Isaburo #Hijikata Tamegoro (flashback) #Imai Nobume (debut) Trivia •The scene where Hijikata instructed Tetsunosuke to deliver the missive to his step-brother's house is based on a scene that really happened,although modified for plot purposes. In particular,is based in Hijikata Toshizo lasts moments where,before the start of his last battle and for the Ezo Republic,knowing that he would lose, he summoned his page, a 16-year-old boy named Ichimura Tetsunosuke on April 15 (lunar calendar) or May 3 (lunar calendar) 1869, to a private room in an inn. There, he entrusted Ichimura with a death poem, his katana, a letter, a photograph of himself, and several strands of his hair. Ichimura was instructed to bear them to the home of Hijikata's brother-in-law Satō Hikogorō in Hino. Category:Episodes